


Mischief Managed

by Kiterie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-26
Updated: 2008-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi visits Iruka at the academy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief Managed

"Hi," Iruka said, a slight blush darkening his cheeks.

"Hi." The copy-nin stepped closer, just far enough away passersby wouldn't have noticed the intimacy.

"About last night..." The chunin started, rubbing at the scar on his nose as though he could rub away the blush that continued to grow.

"Hm?" Kakashi tensed slightly, forcibly holding the slouch.

"It was..." Iruka paused, taking a long slow breath. "...nice."

The tension eased out of him and the silver-haired man took another step forward. "No regrets?" he asked, leaning foward to whisper the question.

If it ws possible the chunin got even redder. "No," Iruka replied, swallowing audibly.

"Then want to do it again some time?" Amusement laced the words as Kakashi glanced towards the academy.

Iruka shoved him lightly. "Only if you can behave right now. _I_ need to get back to my class before they all escape and I have to hunt them down."

Kakashi laughed and caught the younger man's wrist. "Don't worry, they're too distracted to get into any mischief."

"Oh?" The young sensei turned to look over his shoulder. The kids were petting and talking excitedly to six dogs who appeared to respond to the attention with various levels of tolerance and irritation. "Where are the others?"

"On watch." The copy-nin noted the barks of his dogs, signally him it was all clear.

"What why?" Iruka asked, turning to look back at the masked jounin who was quite obviously grinning at him from beneath the cloth.

In answer Kakashi yanked on the tanned wrist, pulling the younger man behind the tree. "Tonight?"

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Say you'll see me again tonight."

"Tonight, then." A smile spread across Iruka's face.

"Good," Kakashi said, pulling down his mask and leaning forward to kiss the chunin. It had been his intention for it to be brief but the moment their lips met all thought of ever letting the other go vanished.

"Hey, Boss," came the slightly annoyed voice of Pakkun. "Can we go now? You got your date, and even Bull's patience is waning."

Kakashi glared down at the pug, he doubted Bull was at all bothered by the children. More likely Pakkun was tired of having to listen to the girls' squealing. "Fine, fine." Despite his words he didn't move.

"Tonight," Iruka all but purred. "Besides if you don't stop there's no way I'm going to be able to stand in front of my class and teach."

"Then just stay here. Bull can handle them." He ignored the warning growl emenating from beside his leg.

"What am I going to do with you?" the chunin laughed before shoving the other back.

"I can think of plenty of things..." Kakashi said pulling Iruka to him again.

"Tonight." The man shot him a mock stern glare before pushing him away and heading off towards his class.


End file.
